


In the Showers

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Episode Related, Episode: s02e04 Meat, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Shower Sex, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stressful day Ianto helps Owen and Jack blow off steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Showers

Jack ran his hands through his hair, letting the hot water cascade over his shoulders and back. Today just sucked, to put it mildly. He'd had to let Gwen's annoying although surprisingly brave fiancé know about Torchwood rather than risk losing her, his carefully planned operation at the meat factory had been blown all to hell, and they'd had to kill the creature they were trying to save. The only positive thing to come out of the entire day was that no one had died and that had only been thanks to Owen's skills and a large slice of luck. If Ianto had been hoping that the shower would help him relax when he'd ordered him in here, it wasn't working. He was just as tense as he had been when he started; the only difference was he was now naked, wet, and tense instead of fully dressed, dry, and tense.

Ianto watched him for a few moments before clearing his throat to let him know he was there. "You look good like that, Jack," he said, raising his voice so Jack could hear him over the water. "No, don't turn around," he added when Jack started to move. "Stay exactly where you are, hands on the wall. I'll tell you when you can move."

Jack groaned and did as he was told, bowing his head slightly and feeling some of the tension lift from his shoulders. He loved it when Ianto took charge like this. With Ianto in control, he didn't have to worry; he could relax and let him carry the weight of being the leader for a while. It didn't happen often, but Ianto always seemed to know when his responsibilities were overwhelming him and he would step in and let Jack just be ... Jack for a while instead of Captain Jack Harkness, Head of Torchwood 3 and all around hero. He didn't want to be a hero or a leader; he'd never asked for it. Sometimes he wondered what his life would have been like if he'd never met the Doctor and Rose, but then he thought about John and he knew deep down the changes were for the better, even if things had been much simpler back when he was a time traveller and con man.

"See, I told you he looked gorgeous like this," Ianto said, equal parts of amusement and arousal leaking into his voice. Jack started to turn to see who he was talking to. "And I told you to stay still," Ianto snapped. He shivered at the commanding tone and turned his head to face the wall again, his mind furiously running through the possibilities of who Ianto could have brought into their game. Not Gwen; she had Rhys and besides she was far too naive for this kind of thing. Not Tosh either; she'd have a stroke if they involved her. He wouldn't have brought a stranger in, knowing how hard it was for Jack to trust anyone enough to give up control like this, he'd never take that risk. So that only left ... Owen. Jack's cock twitched slightly, filling as he imagined Owen standing there, with Ianto, watching him.

It made sense when he thought about it. He'd been frustrated and upset that they hadn't saved the alien, but even though he wouldn't show it, it must have been even harder for Owen to kill it. It might not have been human but it was sentient and Owen was a doctor. For all his attitude and his pretended lack of caring about anything, he took his job very seriously and the moment he'd picked up a syringe, the alien had been his patient. For someone who hated to lose as much as Owen, killing his patient must have been hard on him. So apparently Ianto was solving two problems in one go and helping both Owen and him to blow off steam. His cock twitched again; fuck the logical reasons for this, it was hot and he didn't really care why Owen was there as long as he was planning on joining in. Not that there was anything wrong with voyeurism but it would be a damn shame to have Owen there and not have his full participation.

"Christ," Owen breathed. "I never thought he'd really do it."

"I told you. Jack's a very good boy, sometimes," Ianto said with a smirk. "He likes to play and he likes me in charge. He's going to like obeying you too. Look at him; he's getting hard just at the thought of both of us watching him."

"Fuck, well let's stop watching and actually do something," Owen said, his hand drifting down to his own cock and stroking it gently. He really hadn't believed Ianto meant it when he said that Jack would go for this, but here he was, watching as Jack followed Ianto's commands.

They walked across the tiled floor until they were standing on each side of Jack. Owen couldn't resist reaching out and running a hand down his back and over the swell of his ass. He wondered how far Ianto was going to let him go. This was just what he needed to get past the mess today had been, but he wasn't going to lose sight of the fact that Jack was Ianto's and he was only here because Ianto was letting him play.

"Turn around and get on your knees, Jack," Ianto said quietly.

Jack turned to face them and sank gracefully to his knees, the water still cascading over him and running down his back. He looked up at the two men, standing over him, watching him, and his cock twitched again, but he didn't say anything. He waited quietly for Ianto to tell him what to do next.

"Such a good boy," Ianto said proudly, reaching out to stroke his cheek. "Now let's put that talented mouth of yours to use. Would you like to suck us?"

Jack shivered. Stupid question, Ianto, he thought. "Yes. Please."

Owen moaned softly. Fuck, this was even more of a turn on than that alien spray he'd played with. Jack was on his knees, begging to be allowed to suck him, and it was entirely of his own free will, unless Ianto had slipped him something earlier, but Ianto was too straight laced to do that. Although he would have thought Ianto was too straight laced to play dominance games with their boss too.

Ianto nodded. "Owen first, but don't make him come, not yet. I have something much better planned if you're good."

Jack licked his lips. When he'd first met Ianto, he'd never have guessed he could be this wicked; it just went to show even the quietest men could have hidden depths. He looked up at Owen, seeing the need in his face and leaned forwards, licking the head of his cock. Owen cursed and his hips jerked forwards almost of their own accord. Jack smirked and Ianto tapped him on the cheek.

"Stop teasing, Jack, and suck him," he ordered.

Jack lowered his eyes and nodded. "Sorry, Ianto," he whispered softly. He reached up and slowly slid the foreskin back, exposing Owen's cock and took it in his mouth. He moaned at the taste. He was used to Ianto; this was different and that made it more exciting, almost illicit, even though his lover was stood there watching him.

Owen gasped and dropped his hand to Jack's head, looking at Ianto for permission before thrusting into Jack's mouth. If he ever got another chance at this, maybe he'd let Jack take his time so he could savour the experience, but right now he didn't want slow, he wanted to fuck Jack's mouth hard, to try and take back some of the control he'd lost today. He couldn't save his patient, he couldn't make things turn out the way he wanted, but this he could control. He growled and thrust harder, feeling his cock pressing against the back of Jack's throat whenever he pushed forwards, but Jack didn't stop him, didn't do anything but kneel there and let him take his frustrations out on him. Jack's hands came up to rest on his hips, but he made no attempt to slow Owen's movements or control them; he just rested his hands there, rubbing small circles against his pelvis with his thumbs.

With a harsh groan, Owen jerked back, away from Jack, remembering that Ianto had a plan and he wasn't meant to come yet. He stood there, head thrown back, cheeks flushed, panting for breath and gripping his cock tightly to stave off his orgasm. "Fuck, Jack ..." he moaned

"Later, if you're good," Ianto teased with a smirk. "My turn now."

He traced Jack's lips with the head of his cock, moaning softly when his tongue came out to chase it, brushing against the head. Resting one hand gently on Jack's head, in contrast to the harsh grip Owen had had, he guided his cock into his mouth. Jack's lips closed around it and he groaned, but he didn't thrust, instead letting Jack set the pace.

Jack fluttered his tongue against the head and sucked, slowly taking more and more in until his nose was brushing the curls at Ianto's groin. He swallowed, his throat muscles massaging the hard length, and looked up at Ianto's face, knowing how much Ianto loved to watch as he sucked him.

Ianto moaned, looking down into the blue eyes of his lover, seeing the need in them, watching his cheeks hollow as he sucked him, was as much of a turn on as the actual sensation of being sucked. He ran his fingers gently though Jack's hair, petting him. Slowly he began to thrust, not controlling the blow job the way Owen had, just sliding his cock slowly past Jack's lips and then pulling out again.

He could draw this out all night if he wanted to, but that wouldn't really be fair to Owen, who was watching patiently. He stroked Jack's cheek again. "Make me come, Jack."

Jack moaned and reached up to squeeze his ass. Pulling back, he teased the slit with his tongue and then slid further down again, sucking and swallowing until Ianto tensed and came. He swallowed eagerly, licking his lips as he pulled back to catch any stray drops. Looking up at Ianto, he smiled and ran his tongue over his lips again. "Thank you," he said softly.

Owen moaned and squeezed his cock again. "You two are hot together," he said. "Now what did you have planned, Ianto, because not to rush you or anything but if I don't come soon, I'm going to have a stroke."

Ianto laughed and reached over to turn the water off. "Get up, Jack," he said. Looking at Owen, he grinned. "I think you'll survive. Besides I promise it'll be worth it. Get dried off and then we're moving to Jack's office before one of us has an accident and breaks something in here."

"I'm going to break something if I don't come soon," Owen muttered, following Ianto back to the changing rooms and grabbing a towel.

"Jack hasn't come yet either," Ianto pointed out. "And he's not complaining. In fact, he's being very good, so when we get to his office, you're going to reward him."

"And how am I going to do that?" Owen asked grumpily. He didn't want to reward Jack, well maybe he did, he did deserve something for that blow job, but mainly what he wanted was to come.

Ianto dried himself off and then tossed the towel in the hamper, looking pointedly at the other two until they did the same rather than just dropping them on the floor as they normally did. He smiled innocently at Owen. "You're going to fuck him over his desk."

Owen groaned and closed his eyes briefly; he hadn't imagined Ianto would let him go that far. "Oh. I can do that." He looked at Jack, his eyes dark with need, and licked his lips, smiling slowly when Jack shivered in response. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Ianto chuckled. "Your office, Jack, now. I want to see you bent over your desk."

Jack shivered again and nodded. "Yes, Ianto." He hurried down the hallway to his office, followed closely by Owen and Ianto. When he got there he leaned over the desk, spreading his legs and looking back over his shoulder at them.

Owen looked around. "Lube?"

"Desk drawer," Ianto said. "Jack likes to be prepared."

Owen nodded frantically. "Oh good, I like a man who's prepared." He scrabbled through the drawer, pulling out the tube and flipping it open. Resting a hand on Jack's back, he stroked him gently. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked, needing to hear it from Jack rather than just from Ianto.

Jack smiled. "Fuck me, Owen," he said. He spread his legs further in invitation. It was nice that Owen had asked, but damn he wanted to be taken now! He was hard and aching and he didn't want to wait.

Owen squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, sliding two into Jack's body and licking his lips as he watched them disappear past the muscle and into his hot passage. He crooked them, looking for his prostate and chuckling evilly when Jack cursed and bucked backwards. "Fuck, that's hot. You're lucky I'm too turned on to wait or I'd see how long you could stay hard while I'm doing this."

Ianto laughed. "You have a wicked mind, Owen. I like that in a man." He brushed his shoulder. "Maybe next time, hmm? Right now I'd like to see you fuck him and I know that's what you want too." He took the lube from Owen and reached down to coat his cock, stroking him teasingly. Owen bucked forwards into his touch and glared at him, pulling away and muttering under his breath.

"Something wrong?" Ianto asked innocently.

"Fucking teasing bloody tea boy," Owen grumbled. He moved behind Jack and rested his cock against his entrance, pushing inside him slowly. "Fuck that's good," he moaned.

He ran his hands over Jack's back, breathing deeply and trying to get control of himself, before pushing the rest of the way in. He leaned down and traced his spine with his tongue, drawing a low moan from Jack. Then he gripped his hips tightly and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in again, making both of them cry out in pleasure. He was far too close to take his time and he reached around, gripping Jack's cock in his hand and stroking it as he rode him. He thrust into him eagerly, desperately straining towards his long delayed orgasm.

Ianto moved around the desk so he could watch, licking his lips at the hungry looks on both their faces. "You look hot like that, Jack. Does it feel good? Can you feel how much Owen wants this, how much he's loving fucking you? Let go and come for me, Jack, I want to see you come from this."

Jack moaned and screwed his eyes shut, pushing back against Owen and squeezing down around him as he drove into him. Owen cursed and his next stroke was even harder. Jack braced himself against the desk and wriggled underneath him. He squeezed down around him again and cried out hoarsely as Owen pushed him over the edge and he came over his desk and the papers on it. A small part of his brain hoped they weren't important.

Owen growled when Jack came, his entire body convulsing and squeezing down around him. He slammed into him again and came, groaning Jack's name and collapsing against him. He lapped at the back of Jack's shoulder, savouring the salty taste of his sweat as he recovered.

"God," he moaned. "That was ..."

"Yeah," Jack agreed hoarsely. "It was. Very." He shifted uncomfortably, being squashed against his desk by Owen's weight and well aware of the cooling pool of semen underneath him.

Owen groaned and pulled out, moving to one side so Jack could stand up, both of them still breathing heavily. He looked up and smiled as a towel appeared in front of him. Ianto was holding one out to both of them, smiling warmly.

"Thanks," he said, cleaning himself off and then helping Jack clean up, chuckling at the mess on the desk. "I hope my expense claim wasn't in that lot."

"Wasn't that worth the risk?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, you were fantastic, you know that," Owen teased. "Don't need to feed your ego any more than it already is."

Ianto wrapped an arm around Jack's waist from behind and kissed his shoulder. "Feeling better now?" he asked softly, smiling when Jack nodded. He looked at Owen. "We're going to get dressed and go back to my place," he said. "If you want ..."

Owen shook his head. "Thanks, but not right now. Raincheck?" he asked hopefully.

Ianto smiled and Jack nodded. "When you're ready," he said. "And Owen ... I know it doesn't feel like it but you did a good job today."

Owen took a deep breath. "Thanks, Jack. I'll just ..." He gestured towards the changing room where his clothes still were. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Take the morning off," Jack said. "We'll see you around lunchtime. Bring pizza."

Owen left, heading back to the changing room to get dressed and go home. As he was leaving, he looked up at Jack's office again, seeing Ianto and Jack still standing where he'd left them, arms wrapped around each other, kissing each other. He nodded and headed down to the garage. Maybe next time he'd take them up on their offer and go home with them.


End file.
